I'll Continue Living For You
by tsubameyukari99
Summary: Sora has the power of Kingdom Hearts inside of him. It is a strong power that can fulfill the desire of the beholder only once. Due to events that happened before involving Kingdom Hearts, Riku couldn't allow himself to bring himself before Sora again. An unexpected event occurs and the ultimate sacrifice is made.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kingdom Hearts franchise**

* * *

Sora was sought after by many people for inside him lay the greatest power in all the worlds—Kingdom Hearts. Many people sent assassins and strange creatures such as Heartless and Nobodies, all desiring the great power that is Kingdom Hearts. However, this power can only be activated by strong feelings of the beholder and it can only be used once. The power it has is immense but it takes the life of beholder to use.

To protect himself from those who tried to steal away Kingdom Hearts, Sora was granted the Keyblade by the Light which loved Sora dearly. Using the Keyblade he could destroy foes to protect what lay inside his heart. His friend Riku could also wield a Keyblade, but since Riku once was controlled by a dark power who attempted to obtain Kingdom Hearts, Riku kept away from Sora, worried that he may bring more harm to him. Despite Riku's fears, Sora still trusted Riku. He never noticed that Riku looked after Sora in the shadows and tried to get rid of enemies before they reached Sora.

* * *

"Riku," Sora closed his eyes laying on the beach at Destiny Islands and put the back of his hand over his face. "Riku, where are you?" He opened his eyes to look at the sky which was turning dark gray with clouds. "I forgive you, you didn't do anything wrong, so come back."

"Sora!" someone yelled.

Sora sat up quickly to see who it was. "Oh, it's just you Kairi," He shook sand out of his hair and questioned, "What's up?"

"Selphie, Wakka, Tidus, and I want to go to the ice cream parlor. Want to come too?" she asked.

Sora was silent for a while. He didn't feel like eating ice cream. All he wanted to do was lay down and do nothing. He has been like this ever since Riku left. Reluctantly Sora agreed knowing that Kairi would keep pestering him until he said yes.

Sora walked to the ice cream parlor alone with Kairi—the others were already inside waiting for them to arrive.

As they walked Kairi said, "You know Sora, about Kingdom Hearts," Sora stiffened but she continued, "You are allowed to use the power for anything and for anyone but only once. It's such a dear power, that's why so many people are after it." Kairi stole a quick glance at Sora. He was looking down. "Riku, he blames himself for what happened back then. He had no control over himself and that probably made him upset, he had no control over what he should have perfect control over and he hurt you, a person really important to him."

"...I-it's not his fault, I forgive him. I don't care what happened in the past, I-i-i just want him to back beside me," Tears fell down Sora's face. He quickly brushed them way as they neared the ice cream parlor. He looked up and saw the faces of Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie pressed up against the window while waving their hands wildly to tell them they are here.

"Sora, how would you feel if you were in Riku's shoes? Think about that." The bell jingled as she opened the door and they stepped in taking seats at the table where the others waited.

* * *

Riku had been watching Sora as he walked with Kairi. Hearing what Sora said, he has slumped down against a building to cry. _I'm really sorry Sora, but...I'll always protect you with this distance. I won't let anyone steal Kingdom Hearts. I won't let anyone hurt you, especially me._

He got up slowly and took a deep breath and listened to his surroundings, trying to locate any enemies who were after Sora.

Slowly a group of Shadow Heartless rose from the ground. They appeared and started to go towards the ice cream parlor, but their attention suddenly turned to Riku as he slashed at several with his Soul Eater Keyblade. They surrounded him, attempting to jump on him and slash him. Some more appeared from the ground and joined the attack.

But, he was so much faster than them. He wiped out several each time a Heartless attempted to attack him. A slight smile at the edge of his mouth he said aloud to no one, "Why do they always send smallfry?"

After about a minute or two of fighting, all the Heartless were eliminated. Riku sighed, "Well, that was short." He always enjoyed fighting stronger enemies, but he worried about whether this was part of the darkness that took him over before yet still remained. He looked up at the dark sky. It started to rain. "Sorry, Sora, sorry. I'll be with you again once I've forgiven myself, but for now, knowing that you forgive me is enough."

* * *

"Sora!...Sora!"

_Huh? What? _Sora had been staring off into space mxing his chocolate ice cream with his spoon. He looked down at the cup. Much of the ice cream had melted and it looked like a chocolate soup. He looked back up and saw Selphie's hand waving in front of his face.

"Yoohoo Sora, you awake?" She stopped waving her hand in his face and cocked her head slightly concerned.

"Huh, wha, oh. Yeah, I'm awake."

"Didn't seem like it," Wakka commented.

"Yeah Sora, we've been saying your name for a minute now but you didn't respond. Are you sure you're okay?" Tidus inquired.

"Yes, I was just...thinking," Sora responded.

Tidus hit the top of Sora's head, then Wakka started ruffling his hair. "Sora isn't Sora if he thinks that hard about something. Here eat your melted ice cream and smile." Everyone gave a big smile at Sora. He couldn't help but smile back at all of them though in the inside he didn't want to. "Good," Wakka laughed. "Now, I think it's time we go home. It's really dark."

* * *

_Ah, they came out. I'll probably follow Sora as he goes home. _Realizing what his thoughts sounded like, Riku slapped his own cheeks. _I am NOT a stalker, I'm just looking after Sora like this, who knows when some strange foe will appear again to obtain Kingdom Hearts._

He followed Sora at a safe distance so the brunette wouldn't notice him. After a few moments Riku realized that Sora wasn't going home. _Where is he going? It's dangerous being on an empty road at night._

Out of the corner of his eye, Riku saw movement flutter. He tensed, but relaxed when he heard a soft mew. He sighed and continued following Sora.

* * *

Sora didn't feel like going home. He didn't feel like sleeping. He didn't feel like spending time with his parents. He didn't feel like doing anything. So he decided to wander around aimlessly till home felt like returning home. His hair was slightly wet from the drizzle, but he didn't need an umbrella. Sora felt fine with the water gently falling on him, as if trying to erase his sorrows.

_I wish I never had the Kingdom Hearts, _he thought bitterly, _then maybe Riku wouldn't have left._

He ducked in to the quiet streets, not really knowing where he was. _I'll figure it out later_ he sighed mentally, _after all I probably won't get hurt. I haven't been attacked for a long time, I wonder why._

He went further and further into the dark streets, letting his feet lead him around corners til he came to a large empty lot with a few lampposts around it. He walked to the center and just stood there looking down at his shoes. The tears fell, mixed with rain.

* * *

It didn't take Riku long to figure out that Sora wasn't going home. _Where is he going? Doesn't he know that this is dangerous?_

As he continued to follow Sora's movements, he noticed another presence nearby. This presence wasn't hostile, so Riku gave it no regard.

He came to the empty lot where he saw Sora standing in the center bathed by the dim light. Sora was looking down and faced away from where Riku was watching. _Was he...crying?_ He gazed at the scene as the rain steadily fell; the dark of t he night and the lights made the drops appear as swirls of dark and light.

Riku was about to take a step forward before he tensed up feeling a hostile presence. Riku turned quickly trying to locate where it was coming from. He scanned the surrounds and then felt a large shadow pass over him. He whirled around as saw a large shadow over Sora. Sora had stopped crying and looked up with wide eyes. Riku moved his eyes away from Sora to look at the large black creature that loomed over Sora. A humongous Heartless shaped like a grotesque sphere with deformed wings and a distorted mouth which appeared to have stitches over it descended from the sky.

Riku summoned his Soul Eater Keyblade shaped like a demonic wing and yelled "Sora!"

Seconds later another figure ran towards Sora as well with a Keyblade that had a floral design. "Sora!"

* * *

_Wha...what's with this huge Heartless? _Sora was glued to the spot from fear and shocked. He was too shocked to summon his Keyblade to attempt to defeat the large monster. Then he heard a familiar voice that he hadn't heard for a long time call his name. He turned and saw a head of familiar silver hair running towards him. _Riku, Riku's here. _Sora smiled a bit and didn't notice the Heartless beginning to open its mouth to charge a purple and black blast.

"SORA MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Riku yelled.

_Huh? _Sora turned his head to look at the heartless. He noticed the blast being charged up. He just couldn't move. Then he was tackled to the ground away from the the range of the blast as the swirling ray of purple and black was shot at the place where Sora was standing moments ago. He shifted his head to see that Kairi had been the one who saved him.

"Come on! Summon your Keyblade!" she shouted at him as she jumped to her feet and held her Radiant Garden Keyblade in front of her in an offensive stance.

He unsteadily got to his feet and stared at the Heartless which gave a loud roar. He clenched his hands over his ears and winced. _Give me the Kingdom Hearts _the monstrous voice boomed.

After the roaring the dark ball of a Heartless turned and began to charge up another blast.

"Not on my watch!" Riku jumped high above the heartless and brought his Keyblade down on its back.

The heartless released a scream of anguish. Quickly it sent out long black tendrils that captured Riku and threw him so he crashed against a pile of crates a few feet away from Sora and Kairi.

"Riku!" They both yelled worriedly. Sora ran to his side.

The Heartless turned towards the running boy when a rock was thrown at his head. "Over here you monster!" Kairi yelled catching its attention. It faced her and they proceeded into a battle where Kairi mainly was dodging the Heartless's blasts while keeping it away from where Sora and Riku were.

Sora knelt down beside Riku who groaned with his back against the wall and legs splayed out in front of him. "Riku are you okay?"

Riku gave a small smile and said "Yeah, I'm fine." The silver-haired boy attempted to move but winced and began to gasp for air. He looked down on his body. The place around his abdomen where the tendrils caught him had a malevolent gas emanating. The tips of Riku's fingers were turning black and it began to spread.

"Sora..." he gasped out, "It...seems that...the tendrils...poison...you if...it touches you..." Riku closed his eyes. "I'm sorry...it seems...to be...the end...for me..." He opened his eyes slowly and turned his neck, wincing in pain. "Thank...you...Sora..." His eyes closed as he began to wheeze.

"No...Riku." Sora's eyes welled with tears. "Riku, Riku, RIKU, RIIKUUUU!" Sora yelled at the sky and a bright light emanated from him.

Riku's eyes opened and his energy began to return. The black poison that was spreading throughout his body quicky began to disappear. to His head turned and he saw Sora radiant with light. His aquamarine eyes grew large. "NO SORA DON'T!"

Sora looked Riku straight in the eyes and gave a small happy yet apologetic smile. Sora held his hands to his heart and and blue light appeared in his hands. The light lasted a few seconds before he pulled his hands away from himself. He lifted Riku's hand and pressed a warm object into it. Sora lifted his head to reveal it. It was a beautiful blue gem, the color of Sora's eyes and in the shape of a heart. In the center was a small silver circle, the color of Riku's hair.

Riku just stared at the gem in the shock. He sat up and his eyes felt tears well up. "No, Sora, please, don't." His voice was almost a whisper. He looked back up at the brunette.

Sora was gradually fading. Riku could see some of the surroundings through Sora's body. "SORA WHY?" He reached his hand towards the boy wanting to touch him and bring him back; he didn't want Sora to disappear, not now, not ever.

Sora kneeled next to Riku and wrapped his arms around Riku's head. He pulled the silver-haired boy' head to his chest and murmured, "I don't you to die Riku." He pulled Riku away from him. "So, this is worth it. I used this power for you, and I wouldn't have used it for anyone else." He picked up Riku's hand that held the stone and cupped his hands around Riku's. "This is proof of the desire I had to save you."Sora's final moments began. "Kingdom Hearts will now protect you," Sora smiled before putting his almost completely faded finger to Riku's chest, over his heart. "I'll always be here with you." Tears trickled down Riku's face as he put his hand over his heart. "Thank you, Riku." Sora faded away into many fragments of glittering blue and silver light.

Riku was frozen. His heart hurt. He didn't want to live. Then the blue gem that Sora gave him glowed. He watched this a moment before he clenched it in a fist and got up with new strength and the desire to make sure that Sora's death didn't amount to nothing.

He summoned his Keyblade and noticed that it had changed form. There were now white wings on the form of the Keyblade. He felt it resonate in his hands. _Way to Dawn huh? I'll pave way to a brighter future with what Sora has given me._ He then bent his knees and jumped into battle.

Kairi was able to hang on, but she couldn't get much damage landed on the Heartless. Riku jumped in and was careful to avoid the tendrils again, not wanting Sora's sacrifice to be meaningless. He continuously slashed at the Heartless and jumped everywhere, not allowing it any time to catch him with tendrils or shoot a blast at him. _This is for Sora! _Riku landed a finishing between the two glowing eyes of the monstrosity. The Heartless let out a final cry of anguish and dissipated. A large pink heart floated to the sky; the heart captured in it was freed.

Riku fell to his knees wheezing. Seconds later his head hit the ground from exhaustion. On the wind he thought he heard a voice that said "_I'm always with you Riku." _Riku smiledlightly as his eyes brimmed with tears ready to fall. Exhaustion had him, but he will still continue living for Sora. For Sora who made him smile. For Sora who made days fun. For Sora who protected him. For Sora who was his best friend. He held the gem clenched his hand close to heart, a teardrop hit the ground. _Sora... _Then sleep took him.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**I'm sorry that it was really sad.**


End file.
